dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Eye Laser
or or & or or & |similar='Bionic Punisher Darkness Eye Beam Ice Ray Lock-On Buster' }} Eye Lasers (光線眼, Kōsengan) are precise laser-like beams shot from both eyes. The potency of the Eye Laser technique varies, but most of them are very fast and able to nullify weak attacks and small projectiles, as well as cripple opponents and damage other objects. The Eye Lasers can vary in color from red to a bright blue-tinged white. Usage This attack was first used by King Piccolo aboard Pilaf's Airship to destroy the Electric Rice Cooker used by Master Mutaito to trap him for centuries. Later on aboard the airship while on his way to King Furry's castle, King Piccolo used it to zap a hole in East City on Pilaf's model of the Earth, and later to kill one of the gate guards of the King's castle when he and his son, Piano, invaded the base. He also used it to zap Goku in the right kneecap during their second fight, when Goku's speed began to give him too much difficulty. In the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Tien Shinhan was shown to use a variation of this attack after performing the Multi-Form technique, firing a single beam from his third eye to stun an airborne Goku. In the same tournament, Piccolo Jr. used it to nullify Krillin's twin homing beams and again in an attempt to break a grapple with Goku. Piccolo later used it near the beginning of Gohan's combat training to silence Gohan's complaints about harsh conditions, and again as a surprise attack to halt Gohan's offensive. Much later in the series Piccolo used this attack while grappling with Frieza. In the anime only, Yetti used it against Nappa and Vegeta on Arlia. Also only in the anime, Nappa performed the Eye Laser technique during the Vegeta Saga when attacking the Earth's Military forces while he and Vegeta were waiting for Goku to arrive. Frieza was shown using this attack in Namek Saga as well as Frieza Saga. His Eye Lasers are much more powerful, allowing him to blast huge holes in walls and attack weaker opponents. It was also shown in a flashback that all the leading Saiyan members of King Vegeta's force attacking Frieza's base were repelled by just one Eye Laser attack of the untransformed Frieza. In the anime only, Guldo used eye lasers while attacking Chiaotzu on King Kai's planet. Kami also used this technique during the Garlic Jr. Saga of the anime in an attempt to slow down Garlic Jr.'s attempt to take over the lookout. Lord Slug used a variation of the Eye Lasers, the Darkness Eye Beam, in both his base and Giant Forms against Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Cooler also used this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, in an attempt to kill Gohan. Goku got in the way of the blast, however. Meta-Cooler also used a variation called Lock-On Buster in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler to attack Goku and Vegeta (they escaped via Goku's Instant Transmission). Meta Cooler's version of this technique differs in function and overall power; his is nearly invisible sparks of light that explode after a certain distance it is not know weather he can control where and when it explodes, but it seems that he cant. Later in the series, Dr. Gero used an even more powerful version of this technique, the Bionic Punisher, to destroy a large section of South City. Cell also used Eye Laser against the Earth's Military while he was fighting Piccolo for the first time at Gingertown. Later Android 16 used it against Imperfect Cell in order to free himself from a stranglehold. While Broly technically didn't use Eye Lasers at all, his clone, Bio-Broly, used a similar technique. Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) used this to destroy several surrounding buildings after he "absorbed" Vegito. Character meaning * 光 (kō) = light * 線 (sen) = beam * 眼 (kan) = eye Variations Their are several variations of Eye Lasers. *'Darkness Eye Beam' – A variation of Eye Lasers used by various villains in both the anime and Dragon Ball Z movies. The name comes from the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video games. Known Users: Garlic Jr., Lord Slug, Majin Buu, Cooler, and Frieza. *'Bionic Punisher' – A variation of Eye Lasers used by the androids, Dr. Gero (Android #20) and Android #19. This is also the attack Dr. Gero used to destroy a large section of South City. Cell was also seen using this version of the eye beam when he destroyed a large amount of tanks when he was fighting Piccolo in his Imperfect form. Android 16 also used this technique against Imperfect Cell in the anime. *'Lock-On Buster' – A variation of Eye Lasers used by Meta Cooler. It is different from Eye Lasers in that it is fired like a burst of energy and not a laser-like beam. It is also much more powerful than a normal Eye Lasers (Note: It is possibly the most powerful form of Eye Lasers seen in the series). *'Soumasen' – A powerful, red-colored Eye Laser used by both King Piccolo and Tambourine. Its name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Destructive Ray' – A stronger variation of the Eye Laser used by Cooler in the ''Budokai'' series. It is purple in color and fired similarly to the eye laser. Gallery Piccolo Eye Beam.jpg|Piccolo fires Eye Lasers FriezaEyeLaser.png|Frieza using Eye Lasers to destroy Guru's house FinalFormEyeLaser.png|Frieza using Eye Lasers in battle with Goku GuldoEyeLaser.png|Guldo fires an Eye Laser from his far right eye OmegaEyeLaser.png|Omega Shenron using Eye Lasers to catch a Dragon Ball Category:Offensive techniques Category:Eye techniques